Hide and Seek
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: The latest victim of the Devil's Hide and Seek, as well as a look into its creation and its first 'player'. Oneshot. Based off the SeeU song of the same name.


**[A/N] Simply my take on Hide and Seek. Also partially a headcanon for it.**

* * *

The little girl darted into her room, dragging her desk chair to the door to try and keep it closed. Oh how she regretted asking her father to remove the lock that was previously on the door.

With that task done, she looked frantically round her room for a place to hide, the desperation clear in her wide, frightened blue eyes. Glimpsing a shadow passing over her window, she paled and scurried for her bed, crawling under it.

Her breathing got heavier and quicker, and her forehead broke out in a cold sweat. She could feel her heartbeat quicken just at the sound of her front door creaking open. Her hands tightened into fists as footsteps slowly made their way around her house.

Her breath caught in her throat as the footsteps got closer to her door and stopped.

Her door handle twisted slowly. The chair, completely useless, clattered to the floor.

Her bedroom door opened as slowly as the front door, the creaking causing her toes to curl up.

She could see the figure's bare feet from beneath her quilts. The feet wandered over to her closet. The closet opened, then closed. She bit her lip as she heard a quiet chuckle of, "Not here."

Just as she thought they were about to leave her room, a hand suddenly grabbed her quilts and she came face to face with those empty, glazed over red eyes. She gasped and tried to scramble back as far as she could from that smile and those black sclera.

The figure - quite obviously a boy upon closer inspection - chuckled softly.

"Found you. You're it, SeeU. How fitting of a nickname, don't you think so, Kim?" And she found it hard to believe they used to be friends. Then again, that might explain why he'd come after her. His hand shot under the bed and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. He dragged her out, ignoring her screams. He held her up, just hovering above the ground, ignorant of her kicking legs - which landed a few blows on his own legs, not that he noticed.

He found himself amused by her struggles. He just continued to chuckle under his breath.

"P-please...don't..." she gasped, tears pricking her eyes, which remained squeezed shut. She opened her eyes slowly. She knew what was going to happen. It was pointless to struggle. There was no way to stop what would happen.

Might as well succumb to it.

Once her eyes were open, he brought her face to his, smirking at the fear in them.

"Relax SeeU," he whispered, his eyes boring into her own, "it'll be fun."

Then, his smirk fell, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The boy collapsed, releasing his hold on the girl.

It was quite clear his body was lifeless now. And yet, despite the fact that he used to be her friend, she couldn't help but feel no emotions as she stared at his body, the warmth slowly seeping out of it and into her wooden floor. Her formerly white dress slowly turned black from the hem.

She smirked.

"You're right," she - SeeU - chuckled, "this will be fun."

And with that, she abandoned the body and left her room, searching for someone she could hunt down.

To continue the never ending game.

The Devil's Hide and Seek.

* * *

_The Devil, contrary to popular belief, was a rather mischievous girl. And, rather than live in Hell, she preferred a large, abandoned mansion on top of a hill in South Korea, overlooking a small village. Hell didn't exist you see. It was just a fictional land, made up to frighten little children. Besides, if she wanted to quickly take a sinner's soul, it'd be easier if she lived on Earth. And she quite liked the house actually._

_Hence why the people of this village believed they could see a teenage girl with raven black hair in the window at times, her crimson red eyes just staring out at them. Then she'd smirk and disappear, leaving them wondering if it was just an illusion or the sun's heat getting to them._

_Much like her physical appearance, she had the mentality of a teenage girl - despite being around for many years now and having knowledge beyond any other human mortal's capacity. Thus, she got bored easily._

_So, one century, in the dead of night, she thought up a game. A game that would span centuries and never have a true winner but herself - for you see, she will gain amusement from this game, while the players would lose their life and sanity over it._

_And so, the Devil's Hide and Seek was born._

_She left her mansion for the first time in millennia, and wandered into the village. Hiding her true intentions under a mask of innocent friendliness, playfulness and curiosity, she played with the children. All the while, during each game of tag and ring-around-the-roses, she carefully scrutinised each child._

_Until she chose a small girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her little bow bouncing in her hair as she jumped about._

_That night, the Devil snuck back into the village. Locating the girl's house, she ignored her brother and set to work._

_Waking her, she whispered in her ear, ignorant of her frightened sobs, "You, my dear child, have been chosen by the Devil to begin an eternal game. Do me proud, Rin." With that, the Devil walked back from the small girl's bed and into the shadows, which she slowly faded into._

_Rin lay there for some time, no sound or movement coming from her. Then, she slowly lifted herself into a seated position, her eyes closed._

_Then, with a smirk, she opened them, the formerly blue irises a blood red crimson. Swinging her legs from her bed, she left the house, searching for what, for who, no-one knows._

_And no-one will ever know._

_For weeks later, her lifeless body was found in the house of a young boy, who himself had gone missing._

_The Devil's Hide and Seek has gone on for centuries now. The only victor being the one who started the game. It continues on, taking child after child from the world._

_With no sign of ending._

* * *

**As I said above, this is my take on the SeeU song Hide and Seek.**

**I think it's a game of possession. A small part of the Devil inhabits the child, forcing their own soul out of them. As soon as they've found the next 'player', they pass on the Devil. However, with their soul departed, they can no long live, so they die afterwards. This is stuff that I couldn't really fit in, so I left it for here.**

**At first, the little girl was going to be no-one in particular, but then I thought, use a Vocaloid. So I randomly chose Rin.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

**And beware the Devil's Hide and Seek. }:D**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
